


Can I Kiss You??

by Autistictobio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, i miss the angst and smut, please, stop them, this is gross, this is painful, thye are too gay, to much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a horrible flirt and Keith is a gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You??

****

Lance at first was irritating, and quite annoying but then he grew on Keith. They became friends almost right away in their own way, it was night. Keith trusted and he hoped Lance trusted him, and that he did.

They were training, or well Keith was training and Lance was goofing around. He always teased Keith about taking things too seriously and kept suggesting he “chills out”. Keith hates himself for always laughing at that.

They were sitting down now, drinking from their water capri sun packs. Lance made a few jokes and Keith was laughing. They were having fun like they always did, so why did Keith have a feeling deep down in his gut he was doing something wrong? Why did Lance seem so distant all the sudden?

“I...,” Lance said after going silent for a few seconds, his voice gave off feelings of what could only be fear, “I need to tell you something.”

Keith nodded. What could he possibly have to tell him that Lance would be scared to say? Was this why Lance seemed almost sad when they goofed off together? Was Keith about to find out why?

“I’m bi,” Lance said looking up at the ceiling.

“Okay,” Keith said in relief.

“You sound relieved bro, why?” Lance turned to look at Keith.

Keith could only admire his confused face. His beautiful skin and soft eyes. A mouth that could serenaded someone with flirtatious comments Keith secretly wished his friend would direct at him.

“I thought you were going to something bad,” Keith finally said, “Like I’m gay so don’t worry about it. I get it.”

“You’re…” Lance said while looking at Keith from head to toe.

Keith just smiled and gave him a little nod. Little did he know, a beast was released that day, a terrible flirt and full bi one.

* * *

 

They were eating lunch like they usually did with the rest of the voltron team. Jokes were shared along with memes. They were laughing and smiling and having a blast, especially Keith.

Then Keith froze. A hand had snaked its way right above his right knee. Keith turned to Lance who was sitting to his right. He had a big smile on that showed off his beautifully white teeth. Lance had leaned in and was so close. He was close enough that if Keith had moved by a few centimeters Lance could kiss his cheek.

“Hey Keith I want to show you something when we’re done here,” Lance had said only loud enough for Keith to hear.

Keith nodded slowly as his face bloomed with red. Lance had his hand on his thigh! What was that? That was amazing that’s what! Keith never wanted this to end!

Then he backed off letting his hand squeezed Keith a bit before letting go, just to join the other again as if that was nothing. As if he didn’t just make Keith a blushing mess.

* * *

 

Keith was really disappointed Lance just wanted to show off that he’d been training with Shiro on the down low and had managed to do 47 push ups in a row. Lance just wanted to show off, with his shirt off. That was so hard on Keith. Lance was nothing compared to Shiro muscle wise but the way his skin stretched over the decent layer of muscle only did good things for him.

Keith had that imagine burned into his mind. He couldn’t it out. Shirtless Lance doing push ups will forever been etched into his gay mind, always ready to replay at the worst of times. Like when he was training one on one again, with Lance.

Lance was covered in just as much sweat as he was. They have been going at it for a while, with break to rehydrate every fifteen minutes of course. What Keith thought was totally unnecessary was taking his shirt off. Like seriously that boy was attractive and he knew I which made him so much more attractive. It just drew Keith in, while they sat drinking water.

Then Lance leaned toward Keith a bit to grab his hand, but then he heard a click. Lance had snapped the strap back together on his glove. Lance was going to be the cause of Keith’s death at this point.

* * *

 

They were just chilling in Lance’s room. He had suggested to Keith that mud masks and listening to fifth harmony was therapeutic. He also suggested Keith was a very stressed and bitter gay. Keith didn’t take well at first because of the bitter part but Lance got him to come around.

Keith liked it, having Lance’s special recipe and just relaxing. He loved how careful Lance was when he put it on their faces and took it off. Keith really enjoyed all th pampering and wasn’t one to complain about it.

After the masks came off they ended up dancing to Work From Home by Fifth Harmony. It was nice and they both enjoyed themselves till Keith and Lance pulled him in tightly so they wouldn’t fall.

What got to Keith was that Lance just nuzzled him close like he didn’t want to ever let go again. Just like Keith never wanted to ever like another minute without Lance having his warm and gentle arms pulling him into a trance. He felt safe like this and momentarily at peace, and all he could think about it when Lance became this much to him.

Without realizing it right away Keith had let out, “Fuck I like you too much, it’d be impossible at this point to get any deeper.”

It had hit him that he said that out loud when Lance pulled back a bit to face Keith properly.

“Can I kiss you?” said almost shyly, which would be out of character for someone with his confidence.

It took all Keith’s will power, while in shock of Lance’s reaction, to force himself to nod once. This trigger Lance to smile so wide it almost looked liked it hurt before his lips came together again and pulled Keith back into him cupping his face, guiding it in the right angle for their slow kiss to be beyond this world (lol).

They pulled apart enough so Lance whisper onto Keith’s lips and say, “I like you a little too much too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im autistickeith at tumblr
> 
> comments and kudos really help me write more
> 
> get ready for klance week


End file.
